dltdfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls
Trolls are a supernatural species in the DLTD universe. While all trolls are indeed trolls, they can look vastly different and come with different temperaments depending on the region that they come from. Meaning that although they all belong to the same root species, there are different subspecies of troll. = Norwegian Troll Norwegian trolls are perhaps the most dangerous type of troll. These solitary creatures eat humans when they find them. Though, have been known to spare damsels and take them as their "wife". They are large, so fighting them is not an option for a human being. Fortunately, they are also slow, so if one runs as fast as they can and not look back, escape is very possible. These trolls are enormous in stature and are typically what most people think of when they hear "troll". They have long beards and long noses. Oftentimes, they have tails. Norwegian trolls are also known to brag about their so-called ability to "smell Christians". They have a serious problem with people of this particular religion, and the reason why has been lost, if there ever was one. If one is a Christian, it would be advisable not to advertise this when entering Norwegian troll territory. Icelandic Trolls These trolls originate from Iceland and are rather frightening in appearance. They usually have tusk-like lower teeth sticking out of their mouths and scary faces. Unlike every other type of troll, however, this kind is the only type that never has a tail. They are shorter than Norwegian trolls, being about the size of a tall human male. They are also not solitary, meaning that they more often than not live in family units. However, both of these facts mean that when faced with this kind of troll, it is going to be harder to get away despite the fact that they can be fought. This could very well be a problem, as they are also known to eat humans (preferably children). Though, they do not attempt to eat every human they find. Some will not eat humans, so luck is a big part of dealing with this type of troll. Swedish Trolls This type of troll is found in Sweden, and are much different in appearance when compared to the other two. They always have long hair that can sometimes reach down to their ankles, and tend to be a little on the short side. There height is more comparable to that of an average adult human. They tend to wear quite a bit of jewelry, and always have tails. They do come in very large groups of families. And since they eat humans on occasion, the possibility of being overwhelmed with numbers does exist, but really, the absolute best option with the Swedish troll is to simply talk to them. They can be reasoned and bargained with. It is best to try this before anything else to avoid any unnecessary fighting and to simply save face. It is always good to be on the good side of trolls. Danish Trolls If one wishes to make friends with trolls, it is best to try heading to Denmark, as these trolls tend to be the most well-behaved, despite the occasional mischief. Most would agree that being pranked is a lot better than being eaten, and fortunately, the Danish elves do not eat humans. In fact, they have been known to raise human babies found in the forests as one of their own. Thus, they live in large family groups with a few adults and many children that are of varying species. These trolls usually live in the forests, but have also been known to live in barns and play tricks on farmers. This said, when they do, they will usually protect the farm and sometimes even help out at night. Their stature is small and they have long tails. Unlike all of the other trolls, this type can be commonly found with horns on their heads. It should be also noted that this kind of troll doesn't seem to be bothered by cold, as they tend to wear very few clothes by choice.